


Good Night

by Vexicle



Category: Original Work
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 23:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16274948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexicle/pseuds/Vexicle





	Good Night

“The reviews weren't the best this time.”

Aquilo hums gently, his arms circling her soft, supple waist. She feels warm in his arms. “You did your best, right?”

“Yeah.” Cherry’s despondent voice comes from under the covers.

Doesn't she understand how brightly she shines? It doesn't matter what they think, in Aquilo’s muddled, sleep-heavy, incredibly biased opinion. Maybe those - Aquilo scoffs - commoners didn't know, didn't appreciate all of her hard work.

He hasn't got to cuddle with her in weeks and he feels starved for her touch. Maybe that’s how his biases have burrowed outside of the rabbithole. _That won't do any good, both for her and for me,_ Aquilo reminds himself. But for now, he allows his sleepy self to let out a low unintelligible murmur and shift closer to her. “Cherry,” he might have said, being drowned out pressed close together like this.

“Ughhh, you big lump.” He feels Cherry’s finger poke him in the forehead. “Why the hell are you only this affectionate when you’re so overworked everyone practically forces you to take a day off?”

“I dunno,” Aquilo slurs. “I just…” He works his head into the crook of her neck. “...yeah, hmm, whatever, I love the stuff you do…”

“This coming from the guy who tells me how stupid I am ten times per day?”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Aquilo says as he squeezes Cherry tight. “I dunno… when I’m less sleepy I’ll analyse every bit of what happened and tell you a million ways it wasn’t your fault. Sound good?”

Cherry giggles. The sound makes his heart flutter. “Yeah, you do that,” she replies. “But you know, I think I prefer your sleepy stuff rather than you rattling on and on about anything you think is ‘objective’. Thank you, really,” she says as she starts to stroke his hair. Aquilo leans into it, affections melting into the vague rumble he’s perfected to resemble a cat’s purr.

“Mmm. Good night, Cherry.”

“Good night.”


End file.
